Toonami (TV Channel)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in the US on May 27 2014 at 6 AM immediately after it's return broadcast on Adult Swim. It is operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and runs 24 hours a day, similar to Toonami's Asia Channel. Even though it has shows TV-PG and TV-Y7 on it's lineup, the channel is aimed to the teen and adult audience and airs adult commercials every commercial break, similar to how Toonami does it on Adult Swim. CURRENT PROGRAMMING ORIGINAL SERIES: *''Frederick Cooper'' *''Transformers Unlimited'' *''Marvel's Daredevil'' *''Marvel's Jessica Jones'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (co-production with Nickelodeon Productions)'' ANIME: *''Kill La Kill'' *''Attack On Titan'' *''Akame Ga Kill'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Shaman King (Toonami Dub)'' *''Pokemon'' *''Pokemon XY'' *''Dragonball Z Kai'' *''Sonic X (Toonami Dub)'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Godannar'' *''Parasyte -the maxim-'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (American Dub)'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew (Toonami Dub)'' *''The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''The Disappearance Of Yuki Nagato'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Space Dandy'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Sword Art Online / Sword Art Online II'' *''Doraemon'' *''Bleach'' *''One Piece'' *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Toonami Dub)'' *''Naruto Shippudden'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Code Geass'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Ghost In The Shell'' *''The Big O'' *''Michiko To Hatchin'' *''Durarara!!!'' *''Death Note'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Full Metal Panic'' ACQUIRED ANIMATED SHOWS: *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' *''Guardians Of The Galaxy'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Winx Club'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' ACQUIRED LIVE ACTION SHOWS: *''Dr. Who'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Arrow'' *''The Flash'' *''Agents Of SHIELD'' *''Agent Carter'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''24'' SPORTS: *''Impact Wrestling'' *''Ring Of Honor Wrestling (Occassional)'' FORMER PROGRAMMING *''24: Live Another Day (May 2014 - July 2014)'' *''Samurai 7 (2012 - 2013)'' *''Sailor Moon (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2014)'' *''The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (2013 - 2014)'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries (2014)'' *''The Event (2014)'' *''Casshern Sins (2012 - 2014)'' *''MONSTER (Toonami Original Mini-Series) (2014)'' *''Duel Masters (2012 - 2015)'' *''Eureka Seven (2013 - 2015)'' *''Legend Of Korra (2013 - 2015)'' *''Hellsing Ultimate (2014 - 2015)'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2015)'' *''WWE NXT (2012 - 2015) (Now airs on Toonami Prime)'' *''ThunderCats (2011) (2012 - 2015)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2012 - 2015)'' *''Beware The Batman (2013 - 2015)'' *''Naruto (2012 - 2015)'' *''TNA Wrestling's Greatest Matches (2015)'' *''Impact Wrestling Unlocked (2015)'' *''Tenchi Muyo! (2012 - 2015)'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2012 - 2015)'' *''Sidekick (2014 - 2015)'' *''InuYasha: The Final Act (2014 - 2015)'' *''FLCL (2012 - 2015)'' *''Code Lyoko (2012 - 2015)'' *''Sym Bionic Titan (2012 - 2015)'' *''Haven (2013 - 2015)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (2012-2015)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2014-2015)'' *''Zatch Bell (2012-2015)'' *''Surface (November 21 2015) (co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Productions) (Toonami Original Movie) (Airs Occassionally)'' *''Falling Skies (2015)'' *''The Intruder II (November 7th - December 19th 2015)'' *''Gatchaman (Christmas 2015) (co-production with Imagi Animation Studios) (Toonami Original Movie) (Airs Occassionally)'' UPCOMING PROGRAMMING ORIGINAL SERIES: *''Lionheart (Summer 2016)'' *''Batman Reborn (Summer 2016)'' *''Untitled Joss Whedon Project (Fall 2016)'' *''Mindhunter (Late 2016 / Early 2017)'' *''Luke Cage (TBA 2016)'' *''Frontier (TBA 2016)'' *''Star Trek (January 2017)'' *''Iron Fist (TBA)'' *''Titans (TBA)'' ORIGINAL MINI-SERIES: *''Gargoyles: Resurrection (Fall 2016) (co-production with Disney Television Animation)'' ORIGINAL ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Wakfu (February 12 2016)'' *''Voltron (TBA 2016) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation)'' *''Samurai Jack (Revival Series) (TBA 2016) (NOTE: New Episodes will air on Adult Swim)'' ANIME: *''Prison School (January 2016)'' *''High School DxD (January 2016)'' *''Rave Master Uncut (Q4 2016)'' ACQUIRED ANIMATED SHOWS: *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (April 2016)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Reboot) (TBA 2016)'' TOONAMI ORIGINAL MOVIES: *''Legacy (March 6 2016) (co-production with WWE Studios)'' *''10 Cloverfield Lane (March 11 2016) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures) (NOTE: First Theatrical Film)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4 (Spring 2016) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios)'' *''Project EVO (Q4 2016)'' *''Colossal (TBA 2016)'' UPCOMING SEASONS: *''Marvel's Daredevil: Season 2 (March 18 2016)'' *''Frederick Cooper: Season 5 (May 8 2016) (NOTE: Final Season)'' *''My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Season 6 (2016)'' *''Transformers Unlimited: Season 3 (Summer 2016)'' *''Jessica Jones: Season 2 (TBA 2016)'' CURRENT PROGRAMMING BLOCKS RISING SUN *'''Similar to it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, Rising Sun airs every morning from 9 AM to 12 PM. '''IN FLIGHT MOVIE *''The In Flight Movie block from Cartoon Network's Toonami also returns, only this time it not only airs Anime Movies, but also movies aimed at PG-13 - R. Some of the movies that aired on the block include Batman Forever, The Star Wars Trilogy, Wanted, The Transformers Trilogy, The Dark Knight, Gladiator, Mission Impossible, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Tron Legacy, and various Anime movies. In 2015, it was announced that Toonami and premium channel Epix made a deal that allows Toonami to air Epix's movies for one showing only after a year on the channel, while still remaining on Epix. Some examples of films that had one showing only and are still airing on Epix as of today include Star Trek Into Darkness, World War Z, Carrie (had two showings on Toonami), and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.'' MIDNIGHT RUN *''Hosted by TOM from Toonami's Adult Swim Block, the block airs anime, cartoons, and live action shows from 11 PM to 6 AM.'' SCHEDULE As of January 3 2016: Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday: Saturday: Sunday: